jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xerxan
"you know nothing of the power I now posses little fool." -Lord Xerxan speaking to Stridal outside the cantina on Telos IV after Xerxan's return from death. = Early Life = Xerxan was born on a remote colony in the outer rim territories as a slave, not even he remembers his birth name, Xerxan is what the masters called him, in their own language it means small puddle. He struggled through most of his early life until one day when he was being beaten for failure his ability to use the force presented itself and his master was fried with force lightning. Xerxan ran away after that and came upon an ancient sith holocron of Darth Plagueis the wise and learned to control the Dark side of the force as well as his emotions, though more often than not his temper, anger and hatred would get the better of him. The holocron trained him well and once all the knowledge it contained was passed onto the new apprentice it imploded on itself, leaving Xerxan alone in the galaxy, but with his new training and knowledge he emerged and claimed the name Lord Xerxan, Dark Lord of the Sith. He returned to the slave camps where he was raised, now a young man and no longer the whipping boy they remembered, and slaughtered them with his mind, using his abilities in the force to either drain the life from them or by controlling them and forcing them to kill each other, after the slaughter he took their ships and fled the system eventually upgrading his ships into a fleet and hiring or controlling crews for each, only his fleet commander, Commander Taft was there of his own free will. = =Encounter with a Jedi= = On one of his more brutal campaigns to gain recognition in the galaxy Xerxan was slaughtering a family on a remote world near the borders of the former Empire, after he had killed the father and mother slowly in front of her children, his hopes were to trigger the darkside in one of them and claim an apprentice, a man in brown robes appeared and attempted to stop him, they dueled and were fairly evenly matched for the majority of it. "Surely you can do better than that old man." -Xerxan to Jedi Master Arden Brandwyn during their duel. The man revealed himself to be a Jedi Master by the name of Arden Brandwyn and shortly after that the duel changed direction and pace, the Je di moving faster than Xerxan could ever have dreamed possible. The duel ended when Arden sliced off Xerxan's left arm, the Jedi allowed the man to live but only after swearing an oath to him, Xerxan swore he would not harm an innocent or come after Arden until he was released from the life debt now owed and Arden left the way he had come from. Turning to the children Xerxan growled and chased them away. = =Returning the Favor= = Several years had passed and Xerxan and his fleet were part of the security patrols around Korriban, the Sith homeworld, when two jedi Masters arrived and attempted to arrest every Sith on the planet, those masters were identified as Jedi Weapons Master Murdock Shan and Jedi Master Arden Brandwyn having not been released of his life debt Xerxan led his fleet in to assist the Jedi's escape and followed them to Dantooine where he joined the original Council of the Unified Force and attempted to learn control over his anger with the help of the Jedi, he learned what it was to be respected and what is was to earn that respect with the help of Jason Dramon. After Jason's rumored death Xerxan once more became unstable in his mind, but no one seemed to notice and Arden eventually released him from the debt, at which point Xerxan remained on Dantooine and helped protect it from many invaders, to the extent of losing his eyes, ears, both arms and both legs in a duel to defend the temple. Arden had him healed and his limbs replaced, but Xerxan could not bear the sight of himself and retreated into the safety of a med suit similar to the one worn by legendary Sith Darth Vader . = =A New Beginning= = After a time, Xerxan moved to Haruun Kal with the CUF and eventually left the council to follow his own path, during these years he was doing his best to stay on the Jedi path, he even stopped wearing the med suit and embraced the galaxy with his prosthetic limbs and eyes fully visible. He arrived on a small mining world, his fleets in orbit he went to the surface to see if they needed help, he could feel someone was in danger, and found a teenage slave girl, named Myasska being tortured and beaten for turning on her master and owner. When Xerxan's Jedi like negotiations failed he found himself enraged with anger and hate on a new scale and unleashed his dark side fury on the slavers, saving the girl. Later he found out she was being beaten for using the force to shove her master off of her. The fleet was ordered to open fire on the pirates and all were destroyed, Myasska was then taken as Xerxan's apprentice and they went to Telos IV to stay with master Brandwyn at the Telosian Jedi Academy. = =Betrayal and Death= = After spending many months at the Academy on Telos IV, where Arden was head master, Myasska grew impatient with her teacher, not wanting to study the Jedi path she found a new master in secret and eventually killed Arden's padawan before leaving Xerxan consumed with a rust poison that nearly killed him. When he recovered he returned to the med suit as all his blood had been made synthetic now, more machine than man his anger grew until the academy was attacked by Stridal, Xerxan and Stridal had a grand duel in the hangar of the Temple, but in the end Xerxan lost the fight as he was hit with a fire ball ignited within his suit and his body was reduced to ash. = =The Netherworld= = Now one with the force Xerxan became aware of his essence in death and found the hiding place of his former apprentice, upon finding her he showed her his true potential and erased her from all existence before returning to harmony to live at peace... he would have no peace, his spirit was consumed with so much anger and rage that he reached through the barriers of life and death and with his new found powers forged his ashes into a new body and inhabited it with his force presence, he then began wandering the galaxy to seek his revenge on those he blamed for his death... Upon returning to the world of the living he knew he needed life essence to sustain his body and began draining it from random people, and on the occasion that the spirit moved him, would make his victims rise again as flesh eating zombies, he found this to be quite entertaining and repeated the show in many towns on many planets until reaching Alderaan and the family home of the Brandwyn's where he slaughtered all but the young Alana Brandwyn. He then turned his attention on his Nephew, Lord Stridal now King of Telos IV. Xerxan was last seen in the frozen wilderness if Telos IV... Lord Xerxan Braeden A-K-A Richard Kale'Anon Quote: "I...Like...To...Kill...Things... why haven't you figured that out yet? Appearance: Xerxan appears to be human, standing 6'2" with skin as pale as Opals... he wears black robes that cover his body from head to toe, the hood also has a face covering that allows only his eyes to be seen, and they appear to glow a pale yellow, his fingers stick out of the gloves he wears and they appear to be bony, almost skeletal, and the skin seems tight and pale as well... his finer tips look more like claws than actual fingers, he wears boots on his feet and rarely can anything else be seen of him... he is a deceased Sith Lord that has found away to pass back to the realm of the living, using the life force of his victims to maintain his body (created from the ashes of his actual body) and heavy meditation to remain attached to the body... he is hell bent on destroying the man that killed him, Stridal Braeden, his nephew, and the Jedi he blames for it Master Arden Brandwyn... most of his life is unknown, even to himself... he was trained as a sith apprentice and claimed the title of Sith Lord when he murdered his master... he traveled around destroying the lies of many until he faced a Jedi named Arden Brandwyn in a dual, Xerxan lost an arm in that fight but was spared... his code of honor forced him to submit to a life debt to the jedi, which was called in when Arden and Murdock attacked Korriban in an attempt to arrest all sith lords in the galaxy, he helped them escape and even assisted in defending the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine... he met a man named Jason Dramon and learned about respect, when Arden released him from his debt he began training as a Jedi, he fought a dual with an ancient sith lord and lost both arms, both legs, and his eyes... he was placed in a medical suit where he spent most of his time and eventually died in it, defending the Jedi Academy on Telos IV, he was killed by a fire ball from Stridal, set into his suit which melted and turned his natural body to ash... in the netherworld he gained new power from becoming one with the force and was able to return the illusion of life to his ashes, which he used to construct the body he is in now... but in order to maintain this level of control he must drain the life essence from the living and fuse it to his body or it will decay and crumble, sending his own essence back to the netherworld... Spaceship/Fleet: ''' Civilian Transport Shuttle named Stingray '''Accomplishments/Goals: returned from the dead |Source=*Hidden Jedi: The Story of Arden Brandwyn - Author: Michael A. Warmkessel *Copywrite HKW Publications 1999 Category:Characters